Scars of Love
by Drako Dragon
Summary: Drakken’s mind switch plan is defeated. Afterwards Kim confronts Ron about the scars on his body. Complete with Bonus Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Scars of Love  
Drakken's mind switch plan is defeated. Afterwards Kim confronts Ron about the scars on his body.

* * *

"Boy I'm glad to be back in my body." Said Ron as he sat down at his desk chair.

Kim moved over to Ron's bedroom window and looked out from it. Ron looked at the pile of homework and grimaced.

"Tell me about the scars, Ron." Kim said in a quiet voice without turning around.

"Scars? What scars, KP?" asked Ron in one of his better innocent voices as he turned the chair to face Kim.

Kim spun around and took the three steps to Ron's desk, grabbed Ron's shirt and pulled it over his head.

"THESE SCARS RON!" Kim stated in a loud voice as she poked Ron in the left shoulder on the five-inch scar. Ron winced at the loud voice and sharp prod. Kim instantly pulled her arm back.

"Hehe." Ron let out a dry chuckle "Oh, those scars."

Ron looked up into Kim's eyes and knew she wanted the story and wouldn't leave until he told her everything.

"Ok Kim. Let's talk, I'll tell you everything." Ron told her in a completely serious voice.

"How did you get them, then?"

"The missions." Ron said looking down at Kim's feet.

"The missions? When do you get hurt on the missions?"

"Well you know infiltrating the lair, fighting the henchmen, dodging lasers, taking out the giant robot, battling ninja monkeys, escaping the explosions and all the other things we do. I got a little banged up."

"A LITTLE! This is NOT a little, Ron!" Kim exclaimed waving at the number of scars on Ron's chest and arms.

"Why didn't you tell me you were getting hurt?"  
"I didn't want you to know."  
"But we could have stopped."  
"That's WHY I didn't want you to know."  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
Ron looked back up to Kim's eyes.  
"Kim you can't stop, this is your life." Ron explained.  
"I have a life Ron! School, friends, cheerleading these mission are just a small part of my life."

Ron let out a small sigh with a shake of his head and returned to looking at the floor.  
"No, Kim. You go to school because you have to. You have friends to do fun things with and relax. Cheerleading is more of a warm-up and a way to stay in shape. What you really live for are the missions, that adrenaline rush with the challenge of pushing your limits. Doing the impossible." Ron looked up and gave Kim one of his goofy grins.

Before Kim could say anything Ron continued.  
"I know it didn't start out this way, we were just helping people. You could have stopped back then but now you are hooked. You can't stop even if you wanted to. I've seen you after cheer practice when we haven't had a mission for a bit. The other girls are tired and changing but you are just getting started, you step it up, doing tricks that only world class athletes could do."

It suddenly hit Kim what Ron was talking about. She stepped back and sat on the bed looking down at her feet.

"_No, I can stop if I want to._" Thought Kim "_Can't I?_"

Ron watched Kim thinking. A few minutes passed as Ron waited for the next round of questions.

"Ok, I see your point." Kim final stated. "It really is a big part of who I am."

Kim looked back into Ron's face.  
"How could you hide this from me?" Kim pointed back to Ron's scars.

"It got really easy with practice. You never wondered why I only wore red and black long sleeve shirts did you?"

"No, why would I…. " Kim gasped as she realized the answer. "Blood."  
"Yep, doesn't show up as well on my shirts."  
"But I've never seen you go to the hospital!"  
"I didn't need to, at first your mom could bandage me up maybe do a quick stitch or two. After your mom gave me a quick course in first aid I got in touch with an EMT from the hospital for some training. After that I got some more training in some classes whenever I can fit them in. Now Rufus and I can do just about anything needed."

"Like what?" Kim asked not believing what Ron was telling her.  
"Putting in stitches, wrapping cracked ribs, putting a splint on bone fracture, dressing bites, covering burns, removing shrapnel…" Ron stopped as Kim's eyes started filling with tears.

"How could you do that to yourself? What about the pain?"

"When you weren't looking I'd take a pain pill. After it kicked in I just make an excuse to step away. You are always doing homework, getting some sleep or something on the trip home so you never saw me go and fix myself up."

Ron was so calm about it Kim wondered how many times he did this type of thing right under her nose.

"Do you remember when you got the scar on your left leg, Kim?" asked Ron still watching Kim as she thought about his words.

"Um, of course that was one of our early missions. I've haven't been cut that bad since. No big." Kim stated touching the spot on her leg. The small scar had long ago faded and you could only find it if you knew where to look.

"Well after you got stitched up. Your mom and dad cornered me and I had to tell them what really happened that time."

"RON!"  
"Well you know me. I still can't lie very well and they wanted answers. I told them everything. They were ready to stop you from the missions before you could get hurt worse."

Those words stopped Kim in mid thought. Her parents never tried to stop her before. They made sure she was fully prepared for anything that could happen, but never a word about quitting.

"I knew back then how the missions were what you needed. I told your parents about how you needed to push your limits and reach out. I pointed out the good changes that helping others had done to you. They still worried about the danger but when I made my promise it was enough to convince them to let you go on."

"What promise?" Asked Kim looking back into Ron's face.

Ron looked deep into Kim's green eyes. "I promised to do everything in my power to make sure you never got hurt, even if it meant my life."

Kim was speechless at the bombshell Ron just told her.

Ron stood up from his chair and walked over to the window.

Ron looking out the window softly tells Kim "I love you."

Kim still in shock by all the information replies "I care for you too, you're my best friend and … " Kim stops as Ron quickly spins to face her.

Ron again looked deep into Kim's eyes and bared his soul "I love you Kimberly Ann Possible with all my heart and soul." Now Kim looks back into Ron's eyes and understands his full and complete devotion to her.

"I… I…" Kim stood and ran from the room.

* * *

Author's Note: This is the first part of an idea I had a few months ago. The second part is mostly done but I'm going to work it a bit more. Please leave a review, good, bad or other.

Disney owns Kim Possible and its related characters.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Kim slows down after leaving Ron's house but her mind is still running in circles.

Grabbing her phone Kim calls the only person she can think of.  
* RING *  
"Hello?"  
"Mo, meet me at my house now!"  
"Kim girl, what's wrong?"  
"Just hurry! I need you!"  
* Click *

Kim made it home and without thinking slammed the front door. Anne came out of the kitchen to find Kim pacing back and forth in the living room.

"What's wrong Kimmie?"

Kim continued to pace one more lap.

"Wait till Monique gets here, mom."

Anne sat down in a chair to wait, she could see Kim was obviously upset.

About ten minutes later Monique knocks on the door and is quickly let inside.

"What's the deal, girl? You look freaked." Asked Monique sitting down on the couch.

"Mom, did you know about Ron's scars?" Kim looked at Anne.

"I don't know what you mean, dear."

"THE SCARS FROM ALL THE MISSIONS THAT EVEN I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT!" Kim yelled before falling onto the couch next to Monique, tears swelling in her eyes.

"Kim it was only a few stitches and cuts. He hasn't been hurt badly in a long time." Anne didn't think the half dozen or so small scars would be such a problem.

"A FEW THEY'RE ALL OVER HIM!"

"Honey I really don't know what you are talking about. I haven't helped Ron with any injuries in a long time."

"He's been doing it himself with help from Rufus. He told me he got training from an EMT at the hospital. He just goes off and patches himself up right under my nose and I would never have found out if it weren't for Drakken. All this just because of a promise he shouldn't have made." Monique saw Anne's eyes widen at the mention of the promise.

Kim's tears were flowing freely thinking of all that Ron has been through on their missions.

"Promise?" Monique asked Anne after a few seconds as she rubbed Kim's back.

"Back when Kim and Ron first started doing these mission Kim got hurt. I guess it really wasn't that bad, but it got James and me thinking about what really went on during these missions. After pulling the full story out of Ron, we thought about stopping them right there." Anne started to explain. "However Ron pointed out the good changes Kim was doing for herself and the people she helped. He helped up see how much she needed the challenge. The promise was the last piece of his argument."

Kim slowed down her crying as Anne talked.

"Well what was Ron's promise?" Monique couldn't help from asking.

Anne's sad reply "He promised to keep her safe, even at the cost of his own life." Brought a new fit of crying from Kim. "I guess I should have realized that Ron would have taken it so seriously, but at the time they were just the words of a young boy trying to help his friend."

"That's really something." Monique held Kim close. After a bit of time, Kim calmed down enough to continue talking.

"Then he told me he loves me…"

"Well that's good, right dear?" Anne questioned.

"But it scared me so bad I ran from the room!" Kim exclaimed sitting back up.

"Kim!" both Monique and Anne were shocked.

"I couldn't help it, it was so intense."

Monique handed Kim a box of tissue from the end table with her free hand.

Kim continued after drying a few tears "I guess every girl dreams of finding true love when they grow up. A love so strong it can overcome everything, just like in the storybooks. You know what I'm talking about?" A sad smile formed on Kim's face.

"Yeah girl I get you." Monique answered.

"Yes honey, I did the same thing. When I met James we fell deeply in love." Said Anne with a soft look in here eyes.

"But is it love like you imagined, like in a storybook?"

"No I guess it's not as deep and unconditional as that, but it is still everything I ever wanted."

"I looked into Ron's eyes I saw a love as deep as I imagined and I looked down at those scars. I saw the physical proof of that love, proved over and over with his blood. I ran." Kim again broke down in tears on Monique's lap.

Anne moved to the other side of Kim and held her.

"Well honey, how do you feel about Ron?" Anne asked

"I don't know. It's all so much to deal with so soon. How can I sort this out?"

Monique's face bit up with a smile. "I've got an idea. Kim, give me that thing so I can talk with Wade."

Kim looked puzzled but handed over the Kimmunicator after pressing the button for Wade.

"Hey Kim what's… Monique! Is something wrong?"

"Nothing to worry about Wade. I just need a recent shot of Ron by himself, a nice one."

"Uh sure, give me a minute." Wade starts typing on his computer.

"Here's one about a month ago pulled it from some video. Will this do?"

"Perfect, thanks Wade. Girl talk now, don't want you to listen in, ok."

"Uh sure, No problem." Wade disconnected.

Monique handed the Kimmunicator back to Kim. "Here look at him."

Kim looked at the image. Ron was in his mission gear with a smile on his face.

"Its Ron, Monique. What am I supposed to by looking for?"

"Kim stop looking at him like he's Ron and look at him like a guy. You got to put your past together out of your mind for now. Think that he is a new guy that just transferred to school."

Kim sat and looked putting all the shared past out of her mind. Then it happened, he wasn't 'just Ron' anymore. His wind disheveled blond hair, deep brown eyes, boyish freckled face and happy smile all called to Kim in a way they never did before.

"There you go girl."

Kim looked up at Monique and then Anne. "What?"

"You were smiling, dear." Anne explained. "A smile I have seen on my own face when I look in the mirror thinking about James."

Kim turned a bit red.

"I hadn't really thought of Ron like that before. How could I have not seen this before?"

"That doesn't matter. Just so you know now."

Kim looked back to Ron's image. "What do I do now?"

"Well girl go tell HIM!" Monique helped Kim up from the couch. "Second thought, go get cleaned up a bit first, THEN go tell him."

"Can you come with me? If just to stop me from running out of the room again?"

"Of course, dear" Anne replied.

"You got it, Girl." Came from Monique.

After Kim dried her tears and cleaned up the trio walked to Ron's House. The lights were on in Ron's bedroom window and the front door was still unlocked from when Kim left.

* * *

Author's Note: First off A 'Thank You' to the reviews I received.

I tried rewriting the end of this but it never turned out better than the first time. Oh well. Good news, I got most of part 3 done. Please leave a review, good, bad or other.

Disney owns Kim Possible and its related characters.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim knocked on the bedroom door before opening it. "Ron?"

"Yeah, KP." Ron sounded as he normally did.

"Ron, I…" Kim stopped in the doorway as she saw boxes on the floor and piles of notebooks on Ron's bed and desk. "What is all that?" She pointed at the notebooks.

"That is my life, KP. Everyday, everything I did summed up on a page or two, starting the day I met you, in pre-K." Ron saw the other visitors behind Kim. "Come on in Monique, Mrs. Dr. P."

Kim and Anne moved over to look at the notebooks on Ron's desk. Monique walked over to a clear spot on the bed and sat down.

"Everything is in these." Kim picked up a notebook and started flipping through it.

"After that first day at pre-K I asked my mom how people remember things forever. She told me that people write it down. So she wrote down for me want I wanted each night until I could write myself." Ron explained.

"That's sweet. My mom read me stories at night." Monique commented as she looked through a notebook.

"Yeah I guess I told bedtime stories to her." Ron chuckled.

Kim stopped on a page with a sticker at the top of the page. "Ron, what is with the sticker on this page?"

"I put stickers on days that something important happened."

Kim started reading the page. After a few lines she waved Anne over to read with her.

_June 10, 1999  
Today was a perfect day. I got up early to get to Kim's house. Kim was just finishing getting ready and Mrs. P had pancakes cooking. I love her pancakes. After breakfast we got on our bikes to ride to the park. I only crashed once. The sun was out and everything was so colorful. Kim brought a frisbee. She can throw in right to me. I try and try but I can only get it near her, but she leaps and catches it anyway. She thinks I do that on purpose but I'm not. So Kim started throwing it so I had to leap to get it, too. We walked around a bit. For lunch we bought some sandwiches and juice from the park store. We sat under the big oak tree to eat. Next we went down to the lake and skipped rocks. Kim is so good at it, she got one to skip nine times. I best I did was five. Kim raced me back to the climbing rock. She won of course and tickled me until I gave up. We biked back to Kim's house. Mrs. P asked if I was staying for diner. I called dad at work. It was OK, mom had to stay late again. Mr. P got home and we all had diner. After that we all played ladders and slides (Jim and Tim's favorite game). I got back home before it was very dark. It was a perfect day._

As Kim and Anne were reading Monique found something in the notebook she was reading.

"Ron, what's with this?" She whispered waving Ron over and handing the notebook to him. Ron quickly read the journal entries.

_September 15, 2004  
Walked to school with Kim. She is so crushing on Josh but can't get the courage to ask him to the movies. Pop quiz in math class Mr. B is so out to get me. Had pizza for lunch always a good thing. Kim spent most of lunch watching Josh. I again tried to get her to talk with him. You would think it was no big deal but she just can't do it. I'm thinking of taking care of the issue myself. Cheer practice went well Bonnie is still on Kim's case about the competition. After school watched some TV at Kim's house. Studied for the history test on Friday._

_September 16, 2004  
Walked with Kim to school and decided to find Josh later. I didn't mean to but some how set fire to my lab notes in Mrs. Kendle's class. Found Josh and told him to ask Kim out to the movies, even told him what movie she is wants to see. Talk about handing her over on a silver platter. (Who even came up with that saying anyway) He must have talk with her after lunch because in English she was so out of it. [SCRACHED OUT LINES] At the Bueno Nacho she just went on and on about Josh. I used the test as an excuse to get home. I just can't handle that much Mankey in one day. But as long as she is happy I'll do what ever it takes._

"The truth." Ron replied handing the notebook back.  
"Why didn't you ever just tell her how you felt?"  
"Kim doesn't see me like that."  
Monique gave Ron's arm a squeeze with a small knowing smile on her face. Then she returned to reading the notebook.

"I can't believe I forgot about that day!" Kim exclaimed as she and Anne finished reading the entry. "That was the first time we went to the park by ourselves."

"It was the first of many trips to the park you and Ron took that summer."

Kim smiled to her mother and returned to reading the notebook in her hands. Anne randomly opened the notebook she was holding and started to read. A smile blossomed on her face as she read Ron rambling on about school, video games, going to mall, and having fun with his friends. This was the carefree and fun loving boy she watched grow up. Anne flipped forward many pages and started to read. A chill went down her spine at the first line of the entry.

_March 23, 2004  
Woke up in less pain today. The skin graft is healing nicely, I should be back to normal in two weeks or so._

"A_ skin graft? That is a major injury. How could I have not seen?_" Anne wondered.

Anne's eyes jumped to Ron leaning on his dresser watching Kim with a loving look and smile on his face. Anne then looked to Kim. Kim was giggling at something in Ron's notebook, probably something that they did together. Some part of Anne didn't want to know but she had to find out about this darker side of Ron's life. A side he managed to keep from his closest family and friends for so long.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this took longer than I hoped to get done. What I had for part 3 turned into part 4 when I started typing.

As all ways I love to read reviews (good, bad or other) so leave one if you feel like it. =)

Disney owns Kim Possible and its related characters.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ron I want to see your injuries. Take off your shirt." Anne's voice slipped into doctor mode.

"It's nothing really. No need to…" Ron saw the look in Kim's eyes as she turned to face him and Ron switched back into his serious voice. "As you wish." Ron said as he looked down at the floor. He pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor by the bed.

"Dang boy!" Monique exclaimed

"Oh Ron!" Anne had hoped that Kim was exaggerating when she said Ron had scars all over. It hurt her deeply to see this young man, who was like a son to her, to have so many wounds from keeping her daughter safe. The most obvious was the large still healing cut on Ron's left shoulder. "This looks worst than the others and somewhat recent. About two months ago?" Ron nodded.

"Ron, what happened?" Kim asked.  
"Kim, remember fighting Professor Dementor when he stole that powered Exo-suit?"  
"Yes."  
"Tell us what you remember happening."

Kim narrowed her eyes impatiently but went along with Ron's request. "Well Wade called as soon as he located Dementor's lair. We got a ride. Slipped past the outside guards and dropped into the main lab where the Exo-suit was. Dementor only had it partly powered. He climbed in and attacked me. The henchmen in the room went after you. I fought Dementor until the power in the suit ran out and he fell to the ground trapped in the suit. The scientists and the local police arrived soon after and we went home."

"Think harder, more details about anything else that happened."

"Hmm… Two goons tried to sneak up on me from behind when I was busy with Dementor but I heard them and took them out."

"What about me? What was I doing?"

"I wasn't paying too much attention but it looked like you were handling the group of henchmen without any problems. Afterwards you told me you pulled a muscle in your arm but everything was ok."

"Anything about the trip home you remember?"

"Well now that I'm thinking about it you did seem goofier than normal."

Ron waited as Kim thought.

"So Ron, what really happened?"

"You took on Dementor. I got the henchmen with knives."

"WHAT?" Kim never saw any knives.

"Yeah, Dementor plays tougher than most of the other villains. Anyway I was down to the last two henchmen when I saw the two sneaking up behind you. I knew if I yelled to warn you, you'd look at me and they would jump you. So I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed a chunk of rubble and threw it at the goons but that left me open and I got slashed on my left shoulder. It was a bad cut but it worked, you heard the noise and turned around. After I finished with the last two I checked how you were doing. You were handling Dementor and the henchmen were all down so I ducked behind some equipment so I could be close by if you needed help. Rufus did some fast temporary stitches to keep it closed, I bandaged myself up, put on one of my extra shirts and got a pain pill ready to take. You finished with Dementor and the local police arrived. I took the pill and we started the ride back home. The reason I was goofier than normal was the pill. I took a stronger one than normal for the cut."

"What did you take Ron?" Anne being the doctor would want to know.

"Just a codeine, I needed to get home still."

"Where are you getting these pills?"

"The pharmacy. I need to know that they will be safe to take."

Anne was also glad that the pills would come from a safe source, she was afraid he might be getting them from somewhere else. "So what doctor do you get the prescription from?"

"Well… I have a connection for that."

"Ron…" Anne didn't like the sound of that.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you. He isn't the type of doctor you lookup in the phone book." Ron's determined look told Anne that she wouldn't get any more information.

"Well at least the pills are safe." Anne admitted in defeat.

"After you got home, Ron?" Kim asked.

"I removed the temporary stitches, cleaned the wound, put in smaller stitches, new bandages, food and rest. I took it easy on my shoulder for the next few days and change the bandages out a few times to check the cut."

"Well the stitching was quite good Ron. It has healed nicely." Anne said looking at the cut. "What happened here? This is a skin graft." Anne ran a finger over a patch of scar tissue on his left ribs.

"Yeah, Shego fire. There is more on my back and left leg."

"Ron you don't fight with Shego, I do!" Kim was surprised.

"Yes, but Shego throws her fire around the room a lot. I never got a direct hit but that stuff would splatter on impact."

"And these?" Anne pointed to the three round scars on his right stomach.

"Motor Ed's goons had spiked gloves on."

"Turn around, Ron" Anne ordered. Ron did so.

"Ron! Your back is even worse!" Kim joined her mother to take a closer look.

"I know…" Ron voice was much softer. "I catch some shrapnel when we run from explosions."

"But nothing hit me!" Kim was puzzled

Ron turned around to face Kim. "Kim I'm a very good runner. You never wondered why I was right behind you, never beside you."

"You always stayed between me and the danger." Kim said as she worked it out loud.

"For anything to hurt you, It had to go through me first." Ron stated calmly. Kim's composure started to break again. Ron seeing tears form in her eyes wrapped Kim in a hug. "Shh… It's ok. I'm fine."

"NO!" Kim tried to pull away but Ron held on. "You're not fine. You're…" Kim settled back into Ron's arms. "You're hurt because of me…"

"No Kim. I'm hurt because evil people wanted to hurt others and you stopped them."

"But if I hadn't" Kim started but Ron cut her off "If you didn't many others would have paid more than I did."

Kim ran her hands over Ron's back. "Why?"

"Not everyone had family and friends that loved and cared for them like we have. Maybe everyone can live together in peace. Maybe they can't. Maybe the world needs a few evil people to bring out the best in everyone else. Maybe peace is only valued by those that fight for it. I don't know. I just protect you so you can protect the world."

Ron and Kim held each other as Monique and Anne watched.

"I love you too Ron." Kim said softly.

Ron squeezed Kim tighter. Kim looked up into Ron's face to see silent tears falling from his eyes.

"You don't know how long I've wished, hoped and dreamed to hear you say that…"

Kim leaned in to look deep into Ron's eyes.  
"No more secrets." Kim demanded.  
"No more secrets." Ron agreed.  
Kim stretched her head up and captured Ron's lips with her own.

.

The End (and yet The Beginning)

.

* * *

Author's Note: Well that is the end of this little love story I started sometime in October. I know it is nothing really new (after I started this story I read more of the site) but it's still a lovely story to tell. As I was reading on the site I got an idea for an extra chapter, so I'm working on it.

Again 'Thank You' to the reviews I received. It's nice to know you care.

If you want, leave a review, good, bad or other.

Disney owns Kim Possible and its related characters.


	5. Bonus Chapter!

BONUS CHAPTER! ! ! !

Author's Notes: Amazing I get so many reviews for my short story. Thank you!

I keep reading a lot of stories with James threatening Ron about his closeness to Kim. Normally a lot of Black Hole jokes and threats but some stories go farther. Ron is always scared and I just so got tired of that. So here is a different take on James' Black Hole talks.

* * *

One sunny Saturday 3 months after Kim confronted Ron about the scars. Kim and Ron were enjoying a few kisses during commercial break as they watched TV on the Possible's couch. The sound of someone coughing interrupted them.

"Say Ronald, could you help me with a project I'm working on?" James asked standing behind the two teens.

"Sure Mr. Dr. P" Ron untangled himself from Kim and joined James as he left the room but not before giving one more smile to Kim.

James and Ron arrived in the garage. Each walked to stand on opposite sides of the metal frame for a new rocket James was building. James turned on the gas for the Oxy-acetylene welder and picked up the torch. James started to light the torch in his hand. "You know Ronald you and Kim have gotten very close and I want you to know that I don't want anything to hurt my little Kimmie-Cub." James held the now lit torch up.

In the last few months James had given 'The look' to Ron and mentioned his Black Hole project a few times. Each time Ron would step away from Kim and look worried. However this time James looked up at Ron and was startled to see Ron's eyes filled with hard steel he has never seen before.

"Let's cut the bull, James. I know you wouldn't hurt me. I made a promise to protect Kim and I have more than you ever knew." Ron pulled the T-shirt over his head and held it in his left hand.

"My god…" James stared at Ron as the torch fell to loop around the metal bar in front of him. Ron quickly reached through the frame to turn off the gas flow.

"I'm tired of playing this game. I would never hurt Kim and you know that. But this isn't about Kim and I, its about you and Kim. You're afraid that she will grow up and forget you. You have nothing to fear. Kim will never forget you she'll always be your Kimmie-Cub. But she is growing up you need to accept that. Go talk with Anne, she understands about Kim and about these." Ron waved down at his body. Before James could collect his thoughts Ron turned and walked out of the room slipping his shirt back on.

Ron stopped to get a glass of juice before he returned to the living room and sat down next to Kim. "What was that about, Ron?" Kim asked as she ducked under Ron's arm to rest her head on his chest. Ron smile and kiss her on the forehead then turned his head to the door when he heard James enter the kitchen from the garage. James look over at Ron and Kim as he walked through the living room and then up the stairs.

"Ron?" Kim grabbed his attention with a poke in the ribs and leaned back to look into his eyes.

"Just guy talk KP, but in thirty minutes or so he'll want to talk with you about something." Ron ducked his head down and kissed Kim on the lips before she could ask another question.

---- ----

"Anne." James found Anne folding clothes in the bedroom.  
"Yes, dear."  
"I… I just saw Ron."  
"You see Ron everyday." James knew she had a smile on her face even if he couldn't see it.  
"No I mean… He took his shirt off and there are these…" Anne dropped the jeans and faced James.  
"I know. I've seen them."  
"How…" Anne moved over and held James hands in hers.  
"He got all those injuries protecting Kim. Now why don't you tell me what happened."  
James told Anne what occurred in the garage.  
"James! Threatening Ron with a torch!"  
"I know, I went to far. I'd never really hurt him."  
"Of course you wouldn't. Come on let's sit down and talk about what happened."  
Anne and James sat close together on the bed as they talked.

---- ----

Kim snuggled close to Ron on the couch enjoying his arms around her. "Uhm. Kim could I have a word with you." James called from the stairway. Ron and Kim stood. "Call me later, KP." Ron kissed Kim's forehead and exited by the front door. "Something to drink as we talk, Dad?" Kim asked walking into the kitchen. Kim was pouring two glasses of juice as James walked in. They each took a glass and sat down at the table. Kim waited from James to say something.

"I saw Ronald's injures."

"We wondered when he would tell you. He didn't want anyone else to know. Thought it would change how people treated him."

"Has it changed?"

"Well mom checks up on his injuries and helps him get some basic medical supplies. If she adds an extra pancake or two on his breakfast, he doesn't complain."

"Just basic supplies?"

"Ron refused anything more. He thought if anyone found out his prescriptions came from mom, she could get in trouble, possibly lose her medical license. He couldn't let that happen."

"That's Ronald, always looking out for everyone. What doctor does he get them from?"

"I asked once. He looked into my eyes and said 'Please don't ask me that.' I could tell if I wanted to he would tell me but I trust him so I never asked or looked myself."

"That doesn't sound like my Kimmie-Cub."

"No, its not. I've done some changing in the last few months, too. After the next mission we went on I asked him if got hurt. He said he hadn't but I had him remove his shirt anyway. There was no new injury but I saw the hurt look in his eyes because I didn't trust him. After that day I never asked again, but I wanted to so badly. Later when he did get hurt it was a mixed feeling. I loved that he told me but at the same time I never want to hear that my Ron is in pain."

---- ----

Kim and Ron sat holding hands on the deck of the boat on their way back home. Kim's eyes were closed as she relaxed her muscles pulling comfort from Ron's warm hand.

Ron's soft voice came from her right "Kim, I could use your help."

"Sure Ron, I can help you study for the Math quiz tomorrow."

A small snort "Thanks but not what I meant. I… I've got a few cuts on my back."

Kim's eyes flashed open. "Oh No! How… How bad?" Ron turned away so she could see his back close up. There were four small cut in the shirt. "No big, KP. Just need to clean and bandage them. Nothing the RonMan can handle with the help of some KP kisses." Kim couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face. Ron knew just what to say to relieve her worries. Kim helped Ron remove his shirt. After cleaning the cuts and applying the bandages she helped him put on a clean shirt.

"Thanks, KP. Good as new."

Kim circled her arms around Ron keeping her hands low to not touch the fresh bandages. Ron held her close. Kim's voice was soft and full of love "Thank you, Ron." Ron knew what Kim really meant. "No more secrets." He voiced his promise again.

---- ----

"What about your friends, Monique and Felix?"

"Felix doesn't know yet and Monique tried to improve his popularity around school. She started to remind people that Ron helped save the world not just me. Ron quickly stopped her. She didn't give up though, just is being shrewd about it. We both think Ron knows and isn't saying anything about it."

After a few moments of silence Kim asked "What about you, dad?"

"Oh I definitely see Ronald in a new light. I'm going to treat him with the respect he deserves."

"Dad you have always treated him with respect."

"Yes but its has been as a boy I watched grow up and not the man he has become. I've been projecting my fears onto Ron. Now that I see that I'm going to work on changing."

"What are you afraid of?"

"You're growing up Kimmie, faster than I want you to. In a few years you'll be off to college and really start your life away from me. I worry that you won't need me anymore. That you will forget about us."

Kim reached over and held James hand in hers. "Dad, I'll never forget you, mom or the tweebs. No matter where I go my family is always in my heart. Even when I'm on the other side of the world you are there with me."

"I know but I still worry." James squeezed Kim's hand.

"Feeling better then?" James gave Kim a smile. "Ron wanted me to tell you that he is sorry about being so cold before. He didn't tell me what happened, but maybe you would."

James certainly didn't want to tell Kim he threatened Ron with a welding torch. "Nothing you need to worry about Kimmie-Cub. I think we have an understanding. Why don't you call Ronald now, I'm sure you two had plans for this evening."

"Love you dad." Kim went up to her room to call.

James sat at the table finishing his glass. James envisioned Ron waiting at an altar as he walked beside Kim down the aisle. The thought still bothered him but not nearly as much as before this day. '_It's only a matter of time. I can't think of a better man for my Kimmie-Cub._' James thought as he placed the glasses in the sink. James mind turned to his own wedding and he returned upstairs to tell his own wife how much he loved her.

* * *

Author's Note: Well that was the extra idea I had so I typed it out, hope you enjoyed. I don't know what story I'll work on next. I put a poll on my profile page so if you want to have some input on what I do next vote there. Now I'm going take some time to play Runescape and clock some overtime at work.

Please leave a review, good, bad or other.

Disney owns Kim Possible and its related characters.


End file.
